warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Echomarines
Hey there, I'm Archangeloffrost and you seem to be pretty new to this wiki so let me help you a bit with this article. First off you should probably read the Policies, especially the Canon Policy. I'm bringing this up because according to the policy, there are no 5th or 6th Dark Angels foundings which is based off of thier 6th edition codex. There are a few other issues with this article like missing tags and catagories, but I can help with that if you want, just give me a message on either this talk page or mine. Last thing, one of the admins is really strict on the Image policy so your images may or may not get deleted. The admin's user name is RemosPendragon and you can message him if you need help with the image policy. Just let me know if you want help! Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 02:27, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Thanks mate, yeah tags im not sure what needs to be filled in, and as for the founding I just picked one that seemed around an area that would make sense timeline wise. Any suggestion as to what founding they would fit in to. I'm pretty set on having them NOT be apart of the new Ultima founding though. As for the picture, I'll make sure I keep my eye out. For the pic I used Bolter and Chainswords space marine army painter to do the custom color scheme so I don't see why or how their would be an issue but thanks for the heads up. Lastly in regards to cannon and such, I'm interested in doing a Novamarines page dedicated to the 2nd company specifically which is the company I am currently painting. I'm doing it after the fall of cadia in which the entire 2nd company was killed. Since there is little info on the Novamarines, especially specific company organization and such, would that be allowed and follow cannon since there is no cannon to say otherwise??? Thanks again. --Major Rawne 001 (talk) 18:08, June 8, 2018 (UTC) There is no issue with using pictures as long as you license them properly. The rules and details about that can be found here: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Warhammer_40k_fanon:Image_Policy As for the thing with the 2nd Company: If it states that all of them were killed in the Fall of Cadia, then that's a fact. Meaning: Creating a page that states explicitely otherwise would contradict canon and therefore make it a target for deletion.. However, you can create a blog post and put up a disclaimer that it's pure speculation. If you want to create a page to experiment for your future works, as in gather ideas for factions or events without turning them into a full page, you can create a Sandbox. How to do so is properly and in depth explained here: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Guide:Creating_a_Sandbox If you need anything else, feel free to hit up an admin on their talk page or join the Discord for a (probably) faster response. BacaloV (talk) 18:35, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Yeah with the 2nd company and them all dying the lore behind my army is it's the rebuilding of the 2nd company after the fall of cadia and the induction of the primaris marines. So I guess the re-founding of the second company which I know chapters have to do from time to time. --Major Rawne 001 (talk) 19:12, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Tags are actually pretty easy to learn. If you're editing in visual mode, which many on this site consider a bad idea but I still do it, you go to insert, then template. All these tags/templates should be at the top of the page, and you as a rule should have a construction template if you're still expanding the page, and a property/freeuse template. In both you need to put your username so people know who wrote the article. Catagories are eaiser, just hit the 'add catagory' button and begin typing in things that describe your chapter. Things like; 'Imperium', 'Space Marines', 'Dark Angels', and its foundings should go there. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 19:33, June 8, 2018 (UTC)